


Asylum's Whisper

by Kayla707



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Anger, Angst, Asylum, Asylum's Whisper, Blood, Cancer, Comfort, Dementia, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frontotemporal Dementia, Hatred, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Love, M/M, Mental, Mental Institution, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Verbal Abuse, aw, danganronpa - Freeform, hinata doesn't like him, insane, killer nagito, love over time, lymphoma, monokuma - Freeform, nagito, nagito like hinata, nagito's parents, self harm talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla707/pseuds/Kayla707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata, being the Reserve Course Student that he is, often doesn't get the privileges of the other students in his class and instead has to do what you call 'tasks' for Hopes Peak Academy in order to keep up the schools good name. However, after befriending The Ultimate Luckster, Hajime Hinata is faced with many issues. Especially when that very friend he thinks he's made decides to stab him in the back. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwell

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~ This is a fanfiction I've decided to invest my time in as of now, I've truly worked hard on this and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Hajime Hinata, through extensive bribery, was forced to do such a despair inducing task. Never would he have imagined himself in such a position as this. His school, you see, was a very special school indeed. Filled to the brim with talent. Each student at Hopes Peak Academy had a unique gift that allowed them to stay there, but if you so badly wanted to enter such a praised school, there was another option of course. The reserve course, where you have to pay to enter was that other option, as with the case of Hinata. 

 

But because of his reserve student title, the school would often give him, along with the other students like him tasks to do for extra points, per say. Hinata usually didn't mind these tasks as they were normally simple things such as taking rescued animals from the SPCA for walks or going to visit old age homes. But this time it was different. This time he was resenting having to do it. 

 

The 77th Class of Hopes Peak Academy had 18 students, one of those being Hinata. But that was at the beginning of the year as now the 77th class of Hopes Peak Academy only has 17 of those students left. Komaeda. Nagito Komaeda, was found to have had a mental condition and was found multiple times trying to murder one of his classmates, perhaps that's a bit too vague. Nagito Komaeda was found multiple times trying to murder Hinata, saying that because of his reserve course title he was keeping the other students that had a gift from reaching their true potential, which wasn't the case. But Komaeda didn't buy it, and by the time the officials realized he wasn't just playing around, they had him arrested and deemed guilty of a mental illness, more specifically Frontotemporal Dementia (FTD), that along with a bad case of lymphoma and apparently what they described as a 'traumatic upbringing' tore his mental capacity to shreds. People became afraid of him, avoiding the Ultimate Luckster at all cost, until eventually the officials took control of the situation and Nagito Komaeda was sent to Hopes Peak Asylum, an institution for the care of the mentally ill, although in Hinata's mind he saw the place as a poorly run facility with low security and health care.

 

That was the exact place the reserve student was headed. He sat, twiddling his thumbs in the backseat of the beige taxi, not at all looking forward to the experience that was to come. How could Hopes Peak send him to visit someone who ultimately wanted to kill him? He was extremely baffled by this and couldn't wrap his brain around an answer. 

 

The cab stopped and Hinata grabbed the slip of paper lying next to him, paid the driver and started making his extremely slow way to the doors of the old brick building. Glancing up, he read the sign which had written 'Hopes Peak Asylum' on it in thick, black lettering. A fitting colour for a place such as this, the brown haired boy thought.

 

Upon pushing the door open, Hinata noticed immediately the absence of people. Only the secretary was in sight and it gave Hinata chills at the noiseless atmosphere. He stood at the desk of said secretary, a middle aged woman whose piercing grey eyes judgmentally looked at him, reminding Hinata of a snake sizing up its prey. 

 

With a voice like lightning, breaking the rooms noiseless atmosphere, the old woman asked, "What do you want, kid?"

 

Hinata gingerly held out his form and the woman snatched the form from his grasp, non to politely and started reading over the elegantly printed words that by this time Hinata had read over more than enough times to have memorize it. 

 

School: Hopes Peak Academy  
Name: Hajime Hinata  
Status: Reserve Course Student  
Task: 24 hours of community service that involves cooking for, cleaning for, reading for, walking with, entertaining and communicating with...  
Applicant: Nagito Komaeda  
This form is property of Hopes Peak Academy and if lost please return it to said academy, thank you for your cooperation.  
Student Signature: Hajime Hinata  
Headmaster Signature: J. Kirigiri

 

Nodding, the snake eyed woman ushered her hand toward a pamphlet and Hinata picked it up, looking over its contents and realizing it was a map of the building, he didn't bother with a reply as he took his form and strode off in the correct direction. Hall 5 was written in italics, and alongside it was written: Attendants: G. Tanaka; M. Tsumiki; P. Pekoyama; N. Komaeda. Hinata read that oh so familiar name and shuddered. What would he do once he see's Komaeda? What would Komaeda do one he sees him? The reserve student really didn't want to find out. Reaching the door labelled Hall 5 Hinata froze as he stared, and repeated his mantra for success. You can do it. Repeating that over and over again really had no purpose, but it was at least something to distract his thoughts a little. 

 

Upon opening the door, Hinata met the blank stare of a white hallway and was instantly grateful of the fact that he didn't walk straight into a four celled room facing him with its occupants staring daggers straight at him like he thought it would be. Taking this little success as a queue to keep going, the brown haired boy shoved his hand deeper into his hoodless jacket and continued down the white walled halls. 

 

Chills ran down his spine as thoughts of the people around him ran through his mind. In this building the famous Genocider Syo lay in wake and he couldn't help but think of what would happen if she got loose, what would she do with him? Hinata didn't want to find out, if she was anything like her twin sister he knew he had a reason to be frightened. Sure, Toka Fukawa acted as if she were a push over most of the time, but he had been in her class long enough to know that with the correct motivation she could be just as deadly as her twin. But ultimately Hinata was grateful she could control her unearthly desires. 

 

Reaching the first cell, Hinata couldn't help but take a glance inside. A black haired boy with multicolored eyes was sitting on the floor, cross legged and wearing a very uniquely fashioned cape. He appeared to be whispering things to an unknown force and Hinata watched as he played with something that was obviously beyond his power to see. Hearing the footsteps, the strange man looked up and met Hinata's stares. 

 

"Welcome to the Hell that is pandemonium!"

 

The reserve sped up his pace and the white walled hall continued on. The next cell contained quite an exquisite being, a purple haired girl dressed in a nurses get up along with so many bandages it was hard to see her skin at all. The only thing devoid of bandages was her sweet face and gentle smile. Hinata couldn't resist the urge to smile back, and upon doing so the purple haired girls face suddenly contorted into something much more demonic like. Her smile was no longer gentle and belonged to that of a madman while her eyes held the insane gleam of one whose seen more then their fair share of insanity. Hinata walked on.

 

The next cell appeared to be empty at first glance until Hinata glanced at the single grey duvet covered bed, whoever was in that cell was asleep. He couldn't make out many features of the person under the layers but he could see the grey hair making Hinata wonder if it was an elderly person. Until he remembered the reason he came here, that reason had a lighter contrast of hair colour then the person in this cell and he wasn't even 18, never mind an elder. With a heavy heart and a thick sigh, he walked on.

 

Before he even remembered to stop to think about how he would approach this incident, Hinata was standing straight in front of the last cell in the empty white hall. The brown haired boy had in actuality imagined the luckster sitting there with a smirk, much like the smirk he had on his face when he was... Hinata didn't want to think about it. Not now at least. 

 

But instead the image that lay before him was much less ominous, with said white haired boy lying on his back upon his bed, hands behind his head and a knee up in the air. Smiling his usual casual smile up at the ceiling. He appeared to either have not noticed Hinata or he could just be ignoring him. Not knowing what to do, Hajime awkwardly coughed into his fist, alerting the white haired boy he had a guest.

 

The grey eyes of Nagito Komaeda met the olive green ones of Hajime Hinata.

 

"Ah! Hello Hinata-kun! Long time no see! How have you been doing lately?" As smooth talking as ever, Hinata could barely hold in a scoff at Komaeda's words. He was acting as if the last time they saw each other he hadn't tried to get Hinata impailed with a knife! He instantly regret not going to talk to his classmate, Kyouko Kirigiri, to ask her to talk to her father about changing his task. But it was too late now, as here he was, already in this situation and he couldn't back out now. 

 

Komaeda noticed Hinata's silence and smiled at him, "What is it, Hinata-kun? Cat got your tongue?" Hinata contemplated on an answer, on how he should go about this. But he wasn't in a mood for games. So he decided to play it obvious. 

 

"Let's just say I'm not here of my own free will." 

 

"Wow! As unhopeful as ever, Hinata-kun! Being so negative is really the reason why you don't possess an Ultimate Talent!" Hinata felt as if someone had punched him in the gut at those words, because even if most of the things the lucksters said was lies, that was an extremely cold hard truth to him. Although not so much as how Komeada put it though, but he felt that if he had more self esteem, positivity and believed in himself a little more, perhaps he would have a talent. 

 

But Hinata wasn't here to deal with Komaeda's shit, he was here to get extra credit and dammit he would do that. As he told himself earlier, it was too late to turn back now.

 

Hajime Hinata was stuck with him.

 

He looked down at his watch, pressing the stopwatch button, he swore to himself he wouldn't spend more time then he had to with this guy, not a chance. Looking up, Hinata stumbled back a little. Komaeda was standing right in front of the bars, close enough to reach through and grab Hinata if he wanted to, when on Earth did he get up and how did he do it so fast as to not alert him? Hinata made a metal note to be wary of that for the future.

 

"Aww, are you scared of me?" Komaeda smiled sweetly, as if he were the most innocent person on the face of the planet, "If that's true, which it obviously is from that look on your face, why, pray tell, are you here?" He put his hand to his chin as if he were in deep thought. "Oh! Let me guess! You've come to entertain me, haven't you? I'm afraid my friends are gonna be jealous. But that's fine! Right Hinata-kun?"

 

Said reserve student was battling to keep up with the lucksters nonsensical rambling, but he was quite curious about one thing, "What... friends?" Was the only words he could manage to force out his mouth.

 

"My friends? Look, there's one of them now!" Komeada pointed at the wall, and with a shocked realization, Hinata noticed he was pointing at a shadow, "Hmm? You're interested in them, Hinata-kun? Well, just to let you know, they don't want to be friends with someone as talentless as you. I don't blame them. All day. Every day. Stuck in this place. Nothing to do at all!" Komaeda dramatically let out a sigh and placed his hands on his hips, Hinata couldn't shake the feeling that the luckster was taunting him. "I know what this place is, an Asylum. And if you weren't crazy before you got here, you definitely would be after a week of doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. As really that's all there is to do! Well look at this! I'm completely boring you, aren't I, Hinata-kun? You look board." 

 

By this time, Hinata had completely zoned out. Without knowing what to do, nor what to say, after staring for what felt like hours at Komaeda, but were sadly only a few seconds, he handed the white haired boy the form he held, albeit very carefully. He was alone with a mentally ill person after all, who knows what would happen.

 

Komaeda took it casually, reading it and as his eyes went further down the page Hinata noticed his carefree smile slowly vanishing from his face. "So... for 24 hours, all because you're a talentless reserve course student, I have to be stuck with you? I mean, in all honesty we both know I'm trash, but you're not any better yourself, Hinata-kun. Oh well, You're better than nothing I suppose. But in all honestly I'm a little surprised! Last night someone told me that I should head to bed early, as today was gonna be a little more exciting than usual, I'm extremely disappointed though. After spending weeks and weeks cooped up in here like a caged animal, the least Hopes Peak Academy could do for me was send me someone a little more interesting then you. Perhaps that voice in my head isn't as trust worthy as I'd like it to be. But as I said, better than nothing."

 

For what felt like the billionth time since arriving, Hinata was at a loss for how to reply, instead, he looked Komaeda in the eyes and bluntly stated that he couldn't handle this at the moment. That he hadn't mentally prepared himself for this much shit. The whole time Komaeda just smiled at him, with that same carefree smile that Hinata used to greet every day at school. That same carefree smile that would never seize to calm him down. That same carefree smile that now haunted his nightmares. 

 

That same carefree smile that shouldn't be so carefree.

 

Without another word from the reserve student, Hinata spun on his heels and walked down the corridor, passing the still sleeping grey haired anon, the purple haired girl with a sweet face and twisted mind and finally the multicolored eyed man with his abnormal preference for invisible beings, all the while trying his best to ignore the distant call of farewell from the white haired luckster. 

 

"See you tomorrow, Hinata-kun!"


	2. What I Did For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What on Earth has Hajime Hinata gotten himself into this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long but my exams are finally done and dusted~~

The academy stood high and proud above most other building in the area, everyone knew it, everyone talked about it. There wasn't a single person living in at least a 100 mile radius that didn't want to see the insides of that building. There wasn't one single teenager that didn't dream of getting accepted into such a high school, but people with talents that weren't already attending were becoming harder and harder to come by these days and the waiting lists for the Reserve Course Students was simply astounding. 

But sometimes all it takes is a little luck, or in this case a lot of it, to be chosen as the Ultimate Lucky Student. As with the case of Nagito Komaeda. Oh how excited he had been although subconsciously he had guessed it would be him. He was ready for this. He had been his whole life but since the start of this year, he could just feel it in his guts that he was to be the next Luckster of Hopes Peak Academy.

The day, the very first one, he spent the morning preparing himself. Ironed uniform. Cologne. Actually brushed hair. Komaeda had his backpacked filled with all the necessary equipment equipped, and after straddling it over one shoulder blade, the white haired boy raced down his stairwell, adrenaline glands pumping excitement all throughout his body. Upon reaching his door, all his thoughts of Hopes Peak ceased as a single thought flashed across his mind.

Hand on the door handle, Komaeda looked over his shoulder at the empty house. It was such a huge house he lived in, white ivory walls lined with an oak wood design, exquisite statues roaming the halls. One would think this house was too huge to only have one occupant, and they'd be right of course. This house used to have three- a loving caring mother along with a stern but protecting father and a small child who's laughing face would light up both his parents lives considerably. But all the house contained now was an empty shell of the person that laughing child used to be. A bitter expression crossed over Komaeda's face. 

"Wish me luck, mom, dad." 

With that being said, he was on his way. 

The walk to Hopes Peak Academy was only about a ten minute one from his house and with the speed Komaeda was going he was sure he could reach it in less. And he was right. In the span of about six to seven minutes the white haired boy had the schools gates in his sight. Standing outside the of the very academy he had dreamed of attending his whole life felt brilliant to him- Oh the excitement he felt in that moment! He stepped through the gate. 

\---

"What a lovely day that had been!" Komaeda rasped from the confinements of his cell, "Such hope I saw that day! Such hope!" 

"Would you shut up?" Miss Noriko hissed at the boy, hitting her hand across the cage and making a sound like shattering glass at the contact, "You and that demonic boy in cell 16 are honestly the only things that keep this Hall from being peaceful."

Komaeda stopped his recollection of the past memories and stared eye to eye with his captor, Ume Noriko, a notorious harsh woman with the patience of a cat and the looks of a snake, and although the luckster could positively say he liked cats, to a certain degree that is, he even more so disliked snaked. Such hopeless creatures, he'd have none of it. 

And with the most snake like person he had ever laid eyes upon standing right in front of him, he couldn't help but smirk. "Miss Noriko! How have you been fairing? Eaten any little kids lately? I heard you find them quite delicious." 

The grey haired woman narrowed her eyes to slits, "Did your parents never teach you to have respect for your elders, boy?" A devious smile crept upon her lips, "Oh wait, I remember reading in your file that you didn't have parents. My mistake." Komaeda clenched his hand into a fist as he and the woman he greatly despised glared eye to eye with each other, neither one refusing to back down. "How about we make a little deal, rat?" Komaeda waited a few moments to reply, worried that she was just testing him but finding no devious look enter her eye, he nodded for her to continue. 

"Well you see, that kid from your old school, what-ever-his-name-is, annoys me greatly. I dislike him. He is a rude piece of shit and I would happily like him to stop coming here. So what does that mean for you? It means don't kill him, or else even ruder people will be coming, and I hate rude people. So suck it up, spend your 24 hours with the brat and life can go on happily just as before. Kapeesh?" 

"And what if I don't? What if I do decide to harm him?" 

"Let's just put it this way, whatever happens to him will be brought down upon you tenfold. So keep your head on your shoulders while around him. You get one warning and if you fail to comply... You're going to regret it. Badly." 

As the last word was ushered from her dry lips, thunder loomed overhead and Komaeda was instantly distracted. Thoughts of the snake woman vanished from his mind and were replaced with images of what the outside of this building must look like. The outside! How long had it been since he had seen a storm? Since he had felt the fresh breeze of wind rustling through his intangible birds nest of hair he had? It felt like years to him, although it had only been a few months now.

Realising Komaeda's train of thought had wavered, Noriko continued down the white walled prison of an asylum. Her jobs of inspection wouldn't do itself after all.

\---

Hajime Hinata ran for cover as the wind threatened to blow him along with his umbrella away. The cab was only meters in front of him now and once he reached it and entered he reached for his towel, instantly glad that in P.E. He had decided upon taking swimming as compared to basketball or cricket. Although it was a little wet from the lesson being in second to the last period, it was a sweet relief wiping what felt like little drops of ice from his skin. Giving the cab driver direction, once again Hinata found himself rushing into the mental institution for shelter from the weather. 

What irony it was that the day before he had walked so slowly towards thos doors, dreading it and yet today he was running towards it as if his life depending on it. Shoving one of the push doors open, Hinata got the glare of a lifetime from the snake eyed woman he had met yesterday. What had he done to be on the receiving end of THAT stare? Perhaps he would never know. 

Approaching the desk, Hinata told her he was here to see Komaeda again and she gave him permission to head on through to Hall 5. As he entered, Hinata didn't give a second glance to the first two attendants in the cells, really not wanting to have a repeat of the previous day. But just as the previous day, his curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't stop himself from glancing into the cell of the third attendant. 

A girl, who looked no older then he himself was, maybe give or take a year, was sitting upon her bed with downcast eyes and a ominous atmosphere filled her cell. Hearing his footsteps, the girl glanced up and it was then he realized just how intense her stare was. It almost appeared to be a glare, but not quite.

Hinata froze. Unsure of what to do as he felt his limbs stiffen. He was sure he had been caught in the intense eyed girls web as he couldn't find it in himself to move, instead he kept up his gaze with her. The eye contact lasted for a few moments longer before he couldn't take it any longer, and with great hesitation decided to speak up.

"Hi... there?" Hinata cursed himself for sounding so weak and unsure in front of such a strong looking creature. But despite the hardship he showed in his voice, the girl seemed to take no notice of it, in fact she seemed to completely ignore him as she reached to side of her bad, grabbing what appeared to be a note pad an antique looking calligraphy pen. 

Hinata contemplated on just walking on but as for the reason he was in this mess, his curiosity got the better of him and he waited patiently, for whatever was about to commence between him and this girl. Finishing whatever she was doing on that paper, the girl stood up and walked to the bars, holding out a single slip of paper that was close enough for Hinata's hand to grasp. Careful to be cautions, he reached forward and gently took the paper from her hands, reading its context carefully. 

Peko Pekoyama

Those two words were so neatly scrawled across the paper Hinata had to wonder how such fine print was even possible in this day and age. Realizing she was waiting for a reaction from him, Hinata looked her in the eye once again. Although unsure of what to say, he was saved as he noticed her reaching once down to the note with her pen, pen moving furiously across the page and passing it once again over to him. 

I need a favour. Would you help me? Please?

Hinata felt pity swell inside him as he looked back up to her very less intense looking eyes, pleading with him to comply without question. Hinata nodded.

I need something to be delivered to cell 3 in Hall One. Without Noriko finding out.

"Who's Noriko?" Hinata asked, a little more quietly as to conceal their conversation from prying ears that have wondered a bit too far out of there domain. After a brief explanation, Hinata felt relief that he could finally put a name on the snake woman's persona, and he nodded for Pekoyama to continue.

Spending a little more time writing this next note, Hinata waited almost getting impatient as he wandered exactly what he had gotten himself into.

6_)_:-'+n )+_ :*?2 (+ /2( +_( +6 :232 *4 4++, *4 @+44-!"3n _,5234(*,5vm - :*?2 .*,*/25 (+ 9+,(*9( (:2 '_7_3)_ 9"*,n !_( )+_ ._4( !2 @32@*325bb

Unsure if his eyes were betraying him, Hinata looked up sceptically at the spectacled beauty that stood before him. 

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to deliver this message that says who-knows-what to cell 3 in Hall 1?" Pekoyama nodded and Hinata let out a sigh, "Okay, I suppose it won't hurt, can it?" 

And in the next moment, which was possibly the weirdest Hinata had ever experienced in his entire 16 years of life on this Earth, Pekoyama attempted to smile at him. A smile that easily outmatched the purple haired nurse girl in the other cell, although the difference was he didn't feel threatened by this smile. Genuine was the word, he almost felt like laughing at her pathetic attempt at a smile but Hinata knew better than that of course. 

So giving her the most encouraging smile he could muster up in the spur of the moment, he nodded and thoughts of Komaeda all but vanished from his mind as he turned around, with rebound energy and rebound motive. Hinata now had a new purpose of being temporarily confined within these walls. He had to get this letter to its new owner, without the snake woman Noriko finding out. 

He strode past the cells of M. Tsumiki and G. Tanaka and onwards towards his awaited destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my friends is Chapter 2! Can you guess who's in Cell 3 in Hall one? I bet you totally can~ Anyway I'd just like to say I THRIVE on reviews and honestly that's what keeps me going! Thank you for them and allllllll the kudos, it really does mean alot! I hope you enjoy my story and if you have any suggestions or any fluff between certain characters you wanna see just say so and I shall see what I can do :3


	3. -Decisions-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hajime Hinata gains a new... friend?

Hot, nervous breaths shuddered out of the brunette’s mouth as he stood out the door of Hall 5. What on Earth had he been thinking, accepting a task like this? Hajime Hinata was no trouble maker and this seemed like it would cause a lot of just that- trouble. But standing outside those bars with Pekoyama’s intense eyes gazing at him with hidden sincerity… He couldn’t help it. As after all, underneath Hinata’s ‘tough’ exterior, he was quite a big softy. 

However, accepting the task meant facing certain problems. Such as getting past Miss Secretary Snake Lady without getting noticed, and something told him that if she found out about his little mission, she wouldn’t exactly help him along his yellow brick road. He also had his doubts that Pekoyama would be too pleased about her finding out either. 

So there he stood, just outside this door was the secretary’s desk and as he was in Hall 5 currently, Hall 1 was 4 Halls away from him. Wonderful. His nerves started to grate on him the closer he moved his hand to the door handle, and just as he was about to twist the silver knob, a heart attack struck him out of nowhere.

“FOOL! Have confidence in your own ability to conquer evil! Master the foreboding foes that show their retched faces at every turn… Twist that Portal and go forth!” Somehow, in all his stressing, Hinata had managed to forget Tanaka’s presence and that he had been watching him with his struggle to go through the door the entire time. Did he think that Hinata was afraid to open a door?

Unsure what to say to that, he nervously stuttered, “Oh, um, I was just thinking-”

“AND SO HE SPEAKS! Listen carefully, fiend. Do you consider yourself friend or foe? Speak now or regret it for all eternity!” 

“…Um, Friend?” 

“Confidence Mortal!” 

“FRIEND, yes definitely friend!”

“Hmph. Your skill level increased in such a mere time as this… Deem me impressed!!” Tanaka suddenly stood up from his place on the floor and stuck his arm out, pointing at me with intensity, “By what title do you go about your day?”

“Do mean to ask what my name is?” 

“Peasant! Don’t waste my time!”

“Huh!? Who’s wasting whose time! My name is Hajime Hinata!”

Suddenly the madman grabbed his stomach and hunched over, laughing so uncontrollably, you would think he's just been told the funniest joke in the history of time itself. Hajime had yet to see the humour in this situation. “Hajime! Hajime! Hajime! Hajime! Hajime! Hajime! Hajime! Hajime! Hajime! Hajime! Hajime! Ha-”

“Okay! I get it, you know my name! And you're Tanaka, right?” 

A part of Hinata wasn’t entirely sure how smart asking that question was.

Tanaka propped his hand on his hip and struck a pose, “Indeed! Although I prefer to go by the ‘Lord of the Underworld’, or ‘Conqueror of All Apparitions’ or I wouldn’t even attest to ‘King of the Dead’,” Tanaka seemed to notice the deadpan stare he was getting from the brunette before him, “Gundam, you may call me Gundam.” 

So that’s what the G must stand for, Hinata had wondered. “Alright then… Gundam. It was a pleasure to meet you, I guess. I have something to do so I'll see you later, probably.”

“It had been a pleasure for myself as well. Your company isn’t the most unwanted torture one could endure. Farewell, Hajime Hinata.” And with that, the robe-wearer proceeded to sit down and close his eyes while his face fell into a sort of trans-like neutral expression. Hinata stood in silence while staring at the black haired Gundam Tanaka, whom no longer acknowledged his presence. 

He took a moment or two to think about the exchange and realized that he literally just spoke to a madman.

Of course, he had done so before, with Komaeda, but with him there was an air of familiarity, and with Pekoyama, she hadn’t actually shown any sign of losing it. It made him aware of the fact of where he was for the first time. He of course had known where he had been the previous visit, but now he actually felt it. He felt the creepy aura that the building held. He noticed the cracks on the wall. The dampness of parts of the ceilings as the rain seeped through. He was surrounded by crazy people. 

His pulse started to race and his heart pumped at an extreme, abnormal rate. 

And he just willing agreed to meet more of them? What was he thinking! Maybe he was starting to go mad as well. 

Hinata put his hand on the silver knob that had caused him so much trouble just moments prior, and walked out the doors of the building. He couldn’t handle it; he had had enough. 

 

Hinata got home into his small apartment and with the winds resistance he struggled in slamming the door, he was soaked to the bone. The storm hadn’t died down and as he stripped to enter the shower, his thoughts wouldn’t leave the Asylum. Could he have the courage to go back and face that again? Surely not. But as the thunder crackled and set the room alight with the follow-up, he couldn’t help but feel his heart go out to the poor Pekoyama sitting in that small cramped cell, drops of water falling down upon her as the ceiling splits. Or Gundam, probably chanting bizarre words, wishing away the storm. 

Or Komaeda. Would he blame himself for this? Would he think that it was his fault the weather was so bad, or that the events of World War 2 occurred or even the fact that the effects of Global Warming was on the rise? Probably. That was the type of person that Komaeda was. Hinata chuckled to himself as he rubbed his wet hair dry with a towel. 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he ran to his laptop and opened it. Desperately hoping the storm wouldn’t affect the internet connection, Hinata opened Google and typed in ‘Hopes Peak Asylem,’ not knowing what to expect. But much to his joy, a list of inmates profiles presented themselves to the brunette and he clicked on the ones that caught his interest. 

 

Occupants Name: Nagito 

Surname: Komaeda  
Age: 16  
Weight: 65kg’s  
Bust: 84 cm  
Height: 180 cm  
Birth date: April 28  
Blood Type: B  
Condition: Frontotemporal Dementia  
Case:   
-Multiple attempts to brutally murder his fellow student with a kitchen knife he hid in his luggage, on numerous occasions.  
-Having multiple breakouts, disrupting pears.   
\- Traumatic past experiences from the death of his parents are partially to blame. 

Sentence: 14 months with physiological treatment

 

Well that was nothing he didn’t know already. Hinata browsed through a few more until he found Gundam's Bio.

 

Occupants Name: Gundam 

Surname: Tanaka  
Age: 17  
Weight: 74 kg’s  
Bust: 93 cm  
Height: 182 cm  
Birth date: December 14  
Blood Type: B  
Condition: Schizophrenia  
Case:   
\- Talking to/Communicating with apparitions and spirits, making others around him feel uncomfortable.  
\- Exclaiming false statements about his status as a ‘Demon Lord’  
\- Multiple other cases. 

Sentence: 6 months with physiological sessions

 

Huh. Well that’s interesting, I guess, Hinata thought. But there was one he really was curious about reading. Scrolling down a few more bio’s, he finally found it. 

Occupants Name: Peko

Surname: Pekoyama  
Age: 16  
Weight: 52 kg’s  
Bust: 84 cm  
Height: 167 cm  
Birth date: June 30  
Blood Type: O  
Condition: Sentence: PPDS, or Paranoid Personality Disorder  
Case:  
\- Raised by the mafia  
\- Extreme OCD with keeping occupant Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu safe  
\- Will do whatever it takes to do so, including murder  
\- Doesn’t think of herself as a real human, but as a tool to be used for the benefit of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu  
\- Expert in swordsmanship

Sentence: Therapeutic Sessions with a phycologist and distance from occupant Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

 

The thing that surprised Hinata the most was the fact that she thought of herself as an object. She looked as real as possible and had an intellectual feel about her, it actually made him quite sad to think about it. But somehow the fact that she was a murder didn’t surprise him as much, Hinata wasn’t one for judging people on appearances, but she kind of looked it, in a way.

 

He looked through a few more before shutting his laptop down and thinking seriously if he should go back, and as he lay on his bed, eyes drooping and breath slowing, he couldn’t imagine himself giving up on Komaeda that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well~~~ 
> 
> Two years isn't that long, is it? xD  
> The long awaited (and I mean seriously long awaited) Chapter 3 is here!!
> 
> I've got a real plan for this story now, which I didn't have two years ago.   
> I just don't know if I have all the motivations to do it~  
> So please help motivate me with comments and kudos xD
> 
> Any suggestions, construction criticism or just questions are all welcome.   
> Thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> -RenKunn

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to update this fic regularly but I'm afraid I'm in the middle of exams. Yes, I indeed have written this when I'm supposed to be studying xD Oppsies~ So my exams end on the 26th of June, and after that...BAM I SHALL UPDATE! I may even try to update before but no promises! Thank you awesome people for reading my first ever true fanfiction that I'm proud of!! B-]


End file.
